DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant's Description) The goal of the proposed research is to evaluate the degree to which alternative stimuli compete with behavior maintained by automatic reinforcement. A four-phase evaluation will be conducted beginning with a functional analysis of problem behavior. For persons whose functional analysis suggests that problem behavior is maintained by automatic reinforcement, further evaluations will be conducted to examine the persistence of problem behavior when attentional stimuli are available, and the degree to which the person selects engaging in problem behavior versus engaging in alternative activities. In addition, the effectiveness of the selected treatment procedures will be assessed.